Etami Yagi
Etami Tojii Yagi Pre-Information: Name: Etami Tojii Yagi Status: Deceased (formerly), alive First name: 壊媞魅 (Etami) Middle name: 瘏司意 (Tojii) Last name: 八木 (Yagi) Aliases/Nicknames: Countering Hero: Mirror, Haise Sasaki Birthday: December 28, April 4 (As Haise Sasaki) Zodiac Sign: Capricorn, Aries (As Haise Sasaki) Quirk: One For All (stockpiles power, transferrable Quirk), ‘DNA Bind’ (can control properties of human bodies) (fake), Heart Manipulation (Former), The Ruler (former), Demon (former), Kagune Enamel (first Quirk) Race: Half-Human (originally and currently), One-Eyed Ghoul (former due to Overhaul), ½ Demon (Former due to Overhaul), ¼ Fairy (former due to Overhaul) Magic: Full Counter (reflects magical and physical attacks) (formerly and currently) Affiliation: U.A. Highschool, Danafall (former), League of Villains (former), Vanguard Action Squad (former), Washuu Clan, 10 Commandments (former), V, Class 1-A, K.E.Y. (band and 5 Wizard Saints sub-group), Psycho Clan (5 Wizard Saints sub-group), Dynamic Duo (5 Wizard Saints sub-group), Yakuza (as Etami Chisaki), Shie Hassaikai (as Etami Chisaki), Paranormal Liberation Front (Associate, info-leaker, spy), Pro Heroes (Info-leaker) Eye color: Red (Sharingan, Kakugan, stabbed eye; formerly), green (eye contacts), blue (originally and currently, right eye (formerly)) Hair Color: White (formerly), Black (originally and currently) Kekkei Genkai: DNA Bind (can edit DNA) (Aizawa Kekkei Genkai), Sharingan (given by Aiko Uchiha; formerly) Occupation: U.A. Student, 5 Wizard Saint, member of The Pleiades of the Azure Sky, 8th Hokage, Captain of Danafall’s holy knights, Vanguard Action Squad Leader (former), songwriter, Edolas' minister of technology and machinery, Special Class Investigator, heiress of the Washuu clan, Kunoichi Power level: 30,000 (Former, sealed power) (Strength: 14,000, magic: 15,000, Spirit: 1,000) 200,500,020,000+ (Strength: 50,000,000+, spirit: 20,000+, magic: 200,000,000,000+) (viewed as) 0 (Strength: 0, spirit: 0, magic: 0) (Dabi’s Magic Cancel) Height: 5’0 feet (152.4 cm), 2’0 feet (As a 5-year-old) Age: 14, 3000 (Time-travel), 15 (Current) Weight: 95 pounds Blood type: AB Weaknesses: She needs wifi to activate DNA Bind. Someone can hack into her (she's connected to a Link Computer). Half-Human abilities increase her aging process. She is more sensitive to noise and light compared to other Half-Humans. Afraid of thunderstorms. If people that she loves start to argue, her PTSD gives her flashbacks until she faints. She’s allergic to Magic Stabilizers. She needs glasses. Along with inheriting Dabi’s Quirk, her body is weak to her fire, too. Etami refuses to fight the people she knew in the past. Facts: Etami's unique skill is consuming anime faster than physically possible. Her hobbies are playing video games, training, and writing songs. Etami's surname contains the kanji for “eight” (A reference to her being the 8th Hokage and her dad being the eight user of One For All, 八, ya) and “tree” (referring to One For All being spread like roots of a tree, 木, gi) Etami's middle-name contains the kanji for “sick” (瘏, to), “to rule” (司, ji), and “intention” (意, i). They all refer to Overhaul’s sick intentions to rule her body and turn her into (Half-)Human-Puppet. Etami’s given-name contains the kanji for “break” (referring to her and her siblings breaking the logic of Quirk genetics, 壊, e), “at ease” (referring to when Etami met Shochi, 媞, ta), and “fascination” (referring to Edolas being curious about her magic, 魅, mi). Her dream is to remove the curse on her. Her favorite smell is the smell of new manga. Common in Japan, Etami and Shoto have “couple necklaces” that have the Kanji 三千 (3000 to represent their 3000-year curse). Etami’s personality reflects her blood type, AB, talented, composed, eccentric, and two-faced. Etami only has memories of Suno doing the following: Getting shot with a Quinque on a private limo by their distant relative, Yusa Arima, because he kept poking him and saying, “What'cha gonna do about it, Senpai, huh?” Painting his body purple for a work-study. Getting stabbed in Toyama prefecture for being annoying (by their aunt, Hairu Ihei). Him smelling “sugar” with his nose but it didn't smell like sugar. Falling out of a 10-story hotel in Saitama prefecture and landing on the roof of a bullet-train. “Buying” 23 trees. A few hours later, their first cousin once removed, Naomasa Tsukauchi, took him to the park to replant them. “Smashing” a bunch of mannequins using One For All. Watch anime at a special hospital where he was handcuffed to his bed. Teaching her how to pick locks. Receiving special medication from special doctors. Being sent to a special Mental Hospital in Hokkaido for 6 months. Etami’s preferred foods are anything spicy, noodles, Tamagogohan, and sugar cookies. Her favorite Hero is Hawks (No. 2). The people who know her best are Shoto Todoroki, Inasa Yoarashi, Dabi, and Melissa Shield. Etami's known U.A. academic data is as follows: Etami ranked 1st in the U.A. Recommendation Entrance Exam. Etami is student No. 21 in Class 1-A. Ranked 6th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. Izuku received 4,123 nominations for her U.A. Sports Festival performance, technically making her the most nominated female Class 1-A student. Scored 100 in the Provisional Hero License Exam. Etami is part of a band called K.E.Y. (Katsuko, Etami, and Yuuki), a 5 Wizard Saints sub-group. She makes the lyrics, Katsuko Yamada sings them, and Yuuki Nishiya mixes the sounds and plays the instruments. Inasa Yoarashi, All Might, Shoto Todoroki, Dabi, and Izuku Midoriya keep her from swearing. Etami has a genetic mutation, so her eyesight is extremely weak even compared to Humans. For her 7th birthday, Dabi gave her a piano (keyboard) that’s also an AK47. The person she respects the most is Sasori of the Red Sand. As a Shinobi, she uses puppets. Her Sacred Treasure, Scorpion 1/56, has a hidden meaning. Her uncle, Kishou Arima, guessed that she would die at age 56. She is also a Scorpio. As Haise Sasaki, she has the same birthday as Tomura Shigaraki/Tenko Shimura. She has the same birthday as Hawks/Keigo Takami. Etami has a genetic mutation which causes her to manifest a Quirk that is entirely unrelated to her genetic lineage. Inasa Yoarashi and Momo Yaoyorozu are the only students Dabi trusts Etami with. The people she trusts the most are Kakashi Hatake, Melissa Shield, Shoto Todoroki, Inasa Yoarashi, and Dabi. Both Ken Kaneki and Etami have a habit of touching their chin when lying or hiding something. The person who means the most to her is Melissa Shield. Her power level when she was born: 200,000,010,000+. (Strength: 0, spirit: 10,000+, magic: 200,000,000,000+) Etami is allergic to Magic Destabilizers. The people she does not want to make enemies of are Katsuki Bakugo, her family, Merlin, Meliodas, Melissa Shield, Inasa Yoarashi, the Big Three, and Shoto Todoroki. Her ringtones for people are: Kai Chisaki (Civilian contact)/Overhaul(Different contacts) Shoto Todoroki Toshinori Yagi (Civilian contact)/All Might (Different contacts) Shota Aizawa(Civilian contact)/Eraser Head (Her uncle and teacher) Einvig Aizawa (Her fellow Wizard Saint and cousin) Kiri Dabi Yagi/Dabi (Her brother) Nate River/Near/N Etami finds it funny when Katsuki Bakugo (Kacchan) is angry. Etami and Shoto Todoroki never go on dates because the media will stalk them. Inasa Yaorashi and Momo Yaoyorozu were on Etami’s team as a Genin, Team 6/Team Arima (Led by Kishou Arima). She's trilingual (She can speak Japanese, English, and Edolian (Edolas' language)). Etami shares multiple similarities with Tenya Iida: Both of their original eye colors are blue. Both look up to their older brothers (Tenya with Tensei Iida and Etami with Dabi). Both are proud when it comes to their clan. Both rank high is speed. Both refer to each other as ‘last name’-Chan/Kun. Both wear glasses. Etami shares multiple similarities with Inasa Yoarashi: Both went to Ichiban Sento Junior High. Both were class representatives for Ichiban Sento (Chosen via highest power level) (Same power level during middle school) (Etami’s power was sealed). Both are connected to the Hokage (Etami being the 8th and Inasa being related to Hashirama and Tobirama Senju (First and Second Hokage)). Both joined Sword Art Online. Both planned to go to U.A. Both planned to go to Shiketsu High School (All Might told Etami to go to U.A. for convenience). Both use Full Counter (Inasa taught Etami how to use Full Counter). Their first Unison Raid (With other actual people) was with each other. Both first met Shoto Todoroki at the Recommendation Exam. Both despised Endeavor at a time in their lives. Both are part of the Washuu clan. Etami shares multiple similarities with Gaara of the Desert: Both have abilities that killed their loved ones. Both are heroes of their land (Etami is Hokage while Gaara is Kazekage). Both had been brought back to life. Both have the Kanji for “Love” on their body (Gaara’s is on his forehead. Etami’s is on her shoulder) (愛). Etami's Black Mark (Demon mode) resembles the Uchiha clan symbol, a red and white paper fan, but purple. Etami studies magic and weapons. Etami's Hero Costume was based on figures of her childhood. Her gloves were based on Kai Chisaki's. Her kimono was based on her mom's Villain costume. Her capturing weapon was based on her Uncle's, Shota Aizawa. Her electric shoes were based on Yogi L Yagi’s. Etami is the third shortest in Class 1-A (Tied with Toru Hagakure, two inches taller than Tsuyu Asui, and about a foot and 3 inches taller than Minoru Mineta). Etami’s Nindo (Ninja Way(s)): When a person has something or someone important they want to protect, that’s when they can become truly strong. If no one else will help, I will only love myself (As Haise Sasaki). All disadvantages in the world stem from a lack of competence (Gendai Nindo). I will never lose, give up, or surrender (Washuu Nindo). She is the youngest in her class (by skipping a grade). Etami would’ve been Half-Blind because her brother stabbed her in the eye, but her Half-Human abilities just caused the blood to dye it red Etami’s Quirk Types: One For All (Current): Emitter. Heart Manipulation (Former): Emitter. The Ruler (Former): Emitter. Demon (Former): Transformation. Reflect (Former, current magic known as Full Counter): Emitter. Kagune Enamel (First Quirk): Transformation. Etami shares many similarities with Eri: Both have abilities that were said to kill those dear to them. Both are connected to villain organizations (Both are Shie Hassaikai hostages). Both were abused by family members, Etami with her mother and Yusa Arima. Eri with her mother and Overhaul. Both have a genetic mutation which causes them to manifest a Quirk that is entirely unrelated to their genetic lineage. They share the “e” (壊) Kanji in their names. Etami shares multiple similarities with many One For All users (All For One’s brother, Nana Shimura, and All Might (Etami’s dad), Dabi Yagi, Yogi Yagi, Elaine Yagi, Suno Yagi, Izuku Midoriya (Yagi)): Etami, All Might, Izuku Midoriya, Suno Yagi, and Yogi Yagi attend(ed) U.A. Etami, Dabi, Yogi Yagi, and Nana Shimura’s original hair color was black. All have connections to All For One (All For One’s brother is All For One’s brother, All For One is Etami, Dabi, Yogi, Elaine, and Suno’s grandfather, All For One is All Might’s father-in-law, Nana Shimura’s grandson is All For One’s adopted son). Nana Shimura, All Might, Izuku, and Etami are connected to Gran Torino (Gran Torino is Nana Shimura’s close ally, Gran Torino is All Might, Deku, and Etami’s mentor). Etami, All Might, Dabi Yagi (formerly), Yogi Yagi, Elaine Yagi, Suno Yagi, and Izuku Midoriya (Yagi) are part of the Washuu Clan. Everyone but Dabi trained to become heroes. Etami, All Might, and Dabi’s original eye color are blue. Dabi and Etami wield Cremation the same way. Unlike most Half-Humans, Etami, Yogi, Suno, Elaine, and All Might don’t lack formal education. This is because they were allowed into the outside world. However, they don’t understand Human culture. (Etami because she was busy with the Holy War, Yogi because she was too busy studying, Suno because he was drunk, and Elaine because she was guarding the Fairy King’s Forest. It’s currently unknown why Dabi doesn’t). Etami shares multiple similarities with Jin Bubaigawara (Twice): Both are connected to villain organizations (Etami’s brother is part of the League of Villains and Twice as her brother’s comrade). Both are part of the Washuu Clan. Both are scarred on their faces. Both are related to Atsuhiro Sako (Mr. Compress) and Mustard. Both have the original eye color of blue. Both have (a) voice(s) inside of their heads. Both became insane after a terrifying experience. Both are Half-Human. She and her boyfriend Shoto Todoroki were both scarred on their left eye (Shoto Todoroki’s scar was caused by boiling water, while Etami’s scar was caused by a needle). The teachers call Etami by her first name because her dad can also be called ‘Yagi’. The reason Etami was placed in Class E in Kunugigaoka Junior High was that Half-Humans lacked formal education. However, she got smarter and transferred to Ichiban Sento. Like her first cousin once removed, Kakashi Hatake, she had no intention of becoming Hokage. Etami went to 5 schools. (Ichiban Sento Junior High, Kunugigaoka Junior High (Transferred to Ichiban Sento), Ninja Academy, CCG Academy (Mandatory for her clan), U.A. High School.) Her body couldn't handle her magic level, Merlin had to put a spell on her. The League of Villain’s ability to make others sleep by touching their forehead only works on Etami. (Beginning of the story): Rank: SS+ Power: 5/5 Speed: 5/5 Technique: 3/5 Intelligence: 3/5 Cooperativeness: 3/5 After receiving lost power from Istar: Rank: SSS+ Power: 6/5 Speed: 6/5 Technique: 4/5 Intelligence: 3/5 Cooperativeness: 3/5 Dabi’s Magic Cancel: Rank: A Power: 0/5 Speed: 0/5 Technique: 0/5 Intelligence: 3/5 Cooperativeness: 2/5 Ultra Analysis: Rank: SSS+ Power: 6/6 Speed: 6/6 Technique: 4/6 Intelligence: 5/6 Afraid of Einvig Aizawa: ∞/6 Half-Humans: The Washuu clan is the family Etami belongs to. She is the current heiress. Half-Humans cannot manifest Kagune nor Kakugan and can consume normal food. However, they differ from Humans in two traits: Highly developed physical capabilities and sped up aging that causes a shortened lifespan. There are only 2 ways of a Half-Human being naturally born: From a Ghoul and Human (Although the possibility of them being born is low) or from 2 Half-Humans made from the CCG’s gardens. The Washuu clan is a Ghoul clan that originated from the Middle East. They have frequently practiced cannibalism throughout their long history, giving them powerful RC cells even from birth. So powerful that the ones born of the clan have a genetic mutation to be a natural-born Kakuja. It involved them in the CCG’s formation and are the central family leading it. Its members have hunted ghouls for well over a century, exterminating them using specialized methods. Members have acted as prominent officials within the law enforcement agency. Washuu members are known for being serious investigators. Washuu clan members can turn into Ghouls because of their RC level. The only Half-Humans born from 2 different garden types are Etami Yagi, Yogi L Yagi, Elaine Suo Yagi, and Suno Tou Yagi. The only Half-Half-Human Half-Humans born from the Washuu clan are Izuku Midoriya (Yagi), Momo Yaoyorozu, and Inasa Yoarashi. The only Half-Half-Human Half-Human who isn’t part of the Washuu Clan or Gendai clan is Eri (Ghoul grandfather + Human grandmother. Half-Human father + Human mother). The Gendai clan is known for being worshippers of Zeref Dragneel. The Washuu can is known to be at peace with the Fairy clan. They protect the Fairy King’s Forest. The Washuu clan comes from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Gendai clan comes from the Hidden Sound Village. The Yagi family of the Washuu clan owns a famous electronic store. Gendai means modern. Washuu means Japanese-style. The only Half-Human born from Human and Ghoul is Kiri Dabi Yagi. The Washuu clan doesn’t celebrate Christmas. All Half-Humans become Human on Christmas (There are no changes for Half-Half-Humans). Etami is the heiress to the Washuu clan while Dabi is the heir to the Gendai clan. To unite the two clans, Dabi and Etami need to get married. Yusa Arima was the heir to the Washuu clan due to him having the highest power level in his generation. He then became the ex-heir due to Etami being stronger than him. The Gendai clan has many genetic mutations, but make up for it by overpowered Kekkei Genkai, Quirks, and Kagune. The Washuu clan lacks magic but makes up for it by enhanced physical strength. Washuu clan: Daikichi Washuu (Founder) Yoshiu Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal Grandfather, Etami Yagi's paternal great grandfather, deceased, chairman) Tsuneyoshi Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s Father, Etami Yagi's paternal grandfather, deceased, chairman) Yoshitoki Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal Half-Brother, Etami Yagi's uncle, deceased, Bureau director) Matsuri Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s nephew, Etami Yagi's paternal cousin, Special Class Investigator) Iyo Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s niece-in-law, Etami Yagi's paternal second-niece-in-law, divorced) Kishou Arima (Paternal half-brother of Toshinori and Rize Kamishiro, Etami Yagi's paternal uncle, deceased, Ghoul investigator) Yusa Arima (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s distant relative, Etami Yagi's paternal distant relative, peacekeeper) Ken Kaneki (Kishou Arima’s somewhat adopted son, Etami’s paternal cousin, former Ghoul investigator, Peacekeeper) Touka Kirishima (Kaneki) (Ken Kaneki’s wife, Etami Yagi's paternal cousin-in-law, Peacekeeper) Ichika Kaneki (Touka and Kaneki’s child, Etami Yagi's second cousin) Kichimura Washuu (Nimura Furuta) (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal Half-Brother, Etami Yagi's uncle, deceased, Bureau director) Hairu Ihei (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal Half-Sister, Etami Yagi's aunt, deceased, Ghoul investigator) Shio Ihei (Hairu Ihei and Suzu Sanzu’s distant relative, Etami Yagi's paternal distant relative, deceased, Ghoul investigator (Formerly)) Suzu Sanzu (Hairu Ihei and Shio Ihei’s distant relative, Etami Yagi's paternal distant relative, deceased, peacekeeper) Rikai Souzu (Etami Yagi's paternal distant relative, deceased, Ghoul investigator (Formerly)) Etami Yagi (Daughter of Toshinori Yagi, Hero-In-Training, Wizard Saint) Toshinori Yagi (Etami Yagi's father (Pro Hero(Formerly))) Elaine Suo Yagi (Etami Yagi's older sister, deceased, Guardian of the Fairy King’s Forest) Yogi L Yagi (Etami Yagi's older sister, deceased, Hero-In-Training) Suno Tou Yagi (Etami Yagi's older brother, deceased, Hero-In-Training) Kiri Dabi Yagi (Etami Yagi's older (adopted) brother, villain) Izuku Midoriya (Yagi) (Etami Yagi's paternal brother, Hero-In-Training) Inko Midoriya (Yagi) (Izuku’s mom) Shiuso Aizawa (Yagi) (Toshinori’s wife, Etami Yagi's mother, not made in Sunlit Garden (Thus not making her Toshinori’s sister) (Made in Moonlit Garden), villain) Sakumo Hatake (Ito Yagi’s brother, Etami Yagi's granduncle, deceased, ninja) Kakashi Hatake (Toshinori Yagi’s cousin, Etami Yagi's first cousin once removed, ninja) Rima Otsutsuki (Kakashi’s wife, Etami Yagi's first cousin-once-removed-in-law, ninja) Karma Hatake (Rima and Kakashi’s son, Etami’s second cousin once removed, ninja in training) Rize Kamishiro (Kishou Arima and Toshinori Yagi’s paternal Half-Sister, Etami Yagi's aunt, deceased) Jin Bubaigawara (Etami Yagi's cousin, villain) Mustard (Etami Yagi's cousin, villain) Atsuhiro Sako (Etami Yagi's cousin, villain) Kaiko (Distant relative, deceased) Naomasa Tsukauchi (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal cousin, Etami Yagi's first cousin once removed) Makoto Tsukauchi (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s cousin, Etami Yagi's first cousin once removed) Momo Yaoyorozu (Paternal distant relative)Minato Namikaze (Distant relative (paternal)) Kushina Uzumaki (Minato’s wife) Naruto Uzumaki (Kushina and Minato’s son) Boruto Uzumaki (Naruto’s son) Himawari Uzumaki (Naruto’s daughter) Hinata Uzumaki (Naruto’s wife) Inasa Yoarashi (Cousin, paternal) Gendai clan: All For One (Etami’s maternal grandfather) Tomura Shigaraki (Etami’s maternal uncle, All For One’s adopted son) All For One’s brother (Etami’s maternal grand-uncle) Ochaco/Ochako Uraraka (Family got banned from Gendai Clan) Shota Aizawa (Maternal uncle) Himiko Toga (Maternal cousin) Einvig Aizawa (Maternal cousin) Hizashi Yamada (Shota Aizawa’s husband) Katsuko Yamada (Hizashi Yamada’s daughter) Yakumo Oomori (Distant relative) Appearance: Beginning: Etami was a well-built but appearing slender girl with very long black hair that reached her lower back, generally light skin, and natural electric blue eyes. She wore green eye contacts, which people often questioned. During school hours, she wears the regular male U.A. uniform (Full-length jacket, green full-length pants, and long red necktie). This is because she finds skirts uncomfortable. Noted by some of her male classmates, she has a flat chest. After fighting Kai Chisaki (Overhaul), her looks returned back to this. Etami Yagi: After torture: After getting tortured by her brother, Kiri Dabi Yagi, her hair turned white because of a chemical in the Magic Suppressers. Along with that, Kiri stabbed Etami in her left eye, causing the blood to dye it red due to Half-Human effects not making her to become Half-blind. Etami Yagi: Haise Sasaki: Following Etami formally meeting her boyfriend’s father, Enji Todoroki (Endeavor), she got attacked by someone who could use DNA Bind, the Aizawa/Shigaraki Kekkei Genkai. That person was confirmed to be her former lower class during the holy war, All For One, foreshadowing the fact he is Etami’s maternal grandfather. Her appearance changed to black roots, looking similar to a crown, and white ends when she lost her memories. Her right eye is gray and her left eye is red. The identity and appearance of Haise Sasaki copies Ken Kaneki, her cousin. Etami became the Villain Haise Sasaki only later to be changed back into the appearance she had after she was tortured. Etami Yagi: Shinobi: Her costume consisted of a dark blue qipao jumpsuit and with a green clover on her back and shoulders. Etami Yagi: CCG uniform: Etami wore a trench coat with a hood pulled up to conceal her identity. Hero Costume Description: Primary color: Black. Secondary color: Red. Kimono. Belt full of healing items and ninja stars. Sword case for sacred treasure. Gloves that provide full One For All usage. Electronic shoes. Black mask that has three, black fanged pieces that come together in a stepped fashion and cover the eyes. Capturing weapon. Black Village Hidden in the Leaves symbol headband. Red four-leaf clover on the back, which is the Washuu Clan Symbol. On the four-leaf clover is the word ₩₳₴ⱧɄɄ. Other: She has a black raincoat. Her junior high uniform was a red and electric blue coat and tie. She has black shoes. Etami and Shoto have necklaces that have the 三千 Kanji on it (3000 to represent their 3000-year curse). She only has white pajamas. Dabi described Etami’s skin as really soft. She has a copy of Dabi’s coat. Her jacket in her first appearance is blue (5 Wizard Saints Symbol is a golden bird that represents unity). All of her personal clothes have the Wizard Saint Symbol on it (Pajamas, shoes, coats, sweaters, etc). She has the Japanese Kanji for ‘love’ on her shoulder (愛). Personality: As ordered by her brother, Kiri Dabi Yagi, she tries to maintain the facade of a very calm person. However, if her companions or friends are harmed in any way, she is shown to be capable of extreme rage. Etami's personality was once much darker and terrifying, as she was revered as the vilest and most terrifying Half-Human in existence. Although not much has been shown of how she was, Etami displayed a harsh, arrogant demeanor towards any lesser living being, coldly telling them to get lost. However, even while in such a state, she still had doubts about the war but due to her loyalty to the Demon King, she never once faltered when battling. Her angry reaction when the Demon King called her the “Core of destruction” broke her loyalty to him. In the end, it was this aspect that allowed her to fall in love with Shochi and eventually abandon the Demons for him, showing that she is capable of love. Etami is, however, willing to let herself go in order to protect those that help her. History: When she was 5 years old, she became a Genin and was a member of “Team 6” with Inasa Yoarashi and Momo Yaoyorozu (Both 6 years old). Her Jonin leader was Kishou Arima. Etami alone went into the Holy War, commanded by Edolas... Her reputation in the Holy War made her known as she was revered as the vilest and most terrifying Half-Human in existence. She would trick her opponents into thinking she was a harmless child, only to kill them on the spot. She stood as the Washuu clan’s true and worthy heir, renowned as the vilest, evil and most terrifying Half-Human in all existence. However, upon meeting and falling in love with the Goddess Shochi, she chose him over the Demons. Siding with her new allies of the Goddess Clan and their allies, the Giants, Fairies, and Humans. She joined Stigma, a group of the Goddesses, Giants, Fairies, and Humans. During the war, Etami became friends with a Human named Kai Chisaki and Eri of the Uchiha clan. Etami and Shochi became close to them, making Kai consider them his children. Kai cast Tsukuyomi on the two. However, Etami didn’t think much of it, refusing to accept Kai was evil. Because of the forbidden spell used by Gowther, everyone’s memories were altered to believe that the Archangel Mael was Meliodas’ younger brother “Estarossa”. During the last days of the war, the Demon King and the Supreme Deity had enough of the defiance of their children and worked together to punish Meliodas, Elizabeth, Shochi, and Etami. They couldn’t do anything against them and were effortlessly overpowered and killed alongside. However, their punishment was far worse than death. The Supreme Deity cursed Meliodas and Etami with Immortality as, reviving them every time they died, in exchange for their emotions being consumed more and more. The Demon King cursed Elizabeth and Shochi with Perpetual Reincarnation, forcing them to live Human/Druid lives in which they would always reunite with Meliodas and Etami. Meliodas learned of the curses they were been placed under, and promised her he would work to release them, and watched Elizabeth die again. When she was 6, she went into Sword Art Online and became a Chunin. In Sword Art Online, Kiri Dabi Yagi was on a mission. Etami had a bad habit of sitting on building edges. She claimed it was a way of dealing with what she’d been through. One day, her bullies, the Shittoshins, confronted her. They accidentally pushed her and ran away like cowards. Inasa Yoarashi was passing by. He caught Etami, by chance. They talked a little and found out they’re cousins. She graduated and turned into a Jonin. Her maternal cousin, Himiko Toga, was left alone because of her interest in blood. Himiko stayed at the Yagi house-hold and continued to live with them until she left with Atsuhiro Sako (Mr. Compress) and Kiri Dabi Yagi (Dabi) to become a Villain. However, when she was living with them, Atsuhiro would often come to visit them and spoil Etami with gifts. She then went to Ichiban Sento Junior High. Because of bullying, she left. Etami took the test and skipped a grade. Dabi went to become a Villain when she was in seventh grade. Etami became very sad, tearing up because of the loss of her brother. She met Inasa Yoarashi again at Kunugigaoka. She planned to go to U.A. with him, but Inasa left because of Shoto Todoroki. She tried to follow him to Shiketsu High School, but her dad, Toshinori Yagi, told her to go to U.A. Weapons: Etami has owned: Scorpion 1/56: A set of 56 knives, meant to destroy anything. Spirit Spear Chastiefol: Bumblebee: Multitude of attacks that rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. Guardian: Chastiefol takes on the form of a large, stuffed bear by shape-shifting the moss that grows along its body. While in this form the moss body will parry any physical attack, but can also be directly controlled by King to fight or immobilize enemies with its four arms. Because of high water concentration within the moss, it is highly resistant to fire; However, because of this quality, it bears a weakness against cold and freezing attacks. Fossilization: This form of Chastiefol is a twin head spear with a spearhead shaped like the claws of a crab. This form has carnified an individual whom it pierces, rendering them unmovable and immobilized as a statue even if they are still alive. Sunflower: A gigantic shoot emerges from the earth, towering over enemies, as a flower bud blooms and shoots several projectiles of a great amount of destruction. Increase: An army of small kunai-like spears are multiplied from one, they control individual trajectories are ill through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands. Fight Fire with Fire: A subsidiary technique of Increase, it focuses on all the blades that comprise Chastiefol into a single downward strike against an opponent. Luminosity: Chastiefol transforms into a luminescent, ringed sphere that illuminates the surrounding area. It acts as a torch that allows the user to easily see in dark places. Basquias: Moon Rose: The end of Basquias’ tendril blooms into a giant, pale rose. (Moon Rose) Droplet of Life: A droplet from the Moon Rose is shown to heal even the most grievous of wounds. Gloxinia can only use this technique a certain number of times in a row, after which it cannot be used again for a while. Death Thorn: Basquias disperses into a myriad of vines, piercing through anything Gloxinia chooses. Even the slightest cut seems to result in death. The ivy is traditionally extracted from within a sunflower that grows among the highest branches of the Sacred Tree. Abilities: One For All (Quirk passed on to Etami by Elaine Suo Yagi, her sister): Detroit Smash (Punch so powerful it can change the weather). 100% Smash (One For All Super Move). Full Cowling (Enhanced strength, speed, and maneuverability). Delaware Smash (Flicking finger causes wind). Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash (Leap into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent’s face). Yogi: Artifact (ability to control electricity, turning back time) Dabi: Cremation (Fire abilities) Suno: Shield Elaine’s Quirks: Disaster (Are to manifest within Etami) 5 Wizard Saints: Secret Arts: Split/ Body Clones: The Saints can separate their forms to use all of their strength. Multi-Requip: Cloning themselves. Combo: Split + Multi Requip creates endless clones and forms. Magic Light: When Saints Requip, light shines from them. They can control that light. Unison Form: The power of all forms to create a giant laser. Full Power: Increases abilities by 2x. Kekkei Genkai: DNA Bind: Quirk(s) Removal (Removes Quirk from the desired target, however, it doesn’t work on One For All for it can’t be taken forcefully). Inspect (Via knowing someone’s name, Etami can see all about them). System Call (The ability to create anything via certain commands). Paralyze (Can cause target(s) to stop moving). Scan (Can scan DNA of someone). Unison Raids: Electric Shadow Combo (Unison Raid ability with Fumikage Tokoyami’s Dark Shadow) (Shadow charges electricity and bursts of out) (Not seen to its full extent) (Yogi L Yagi’s Artifact Quirk within One For All). Tornado Promotion (Unison Raid ability with Inasa Yoarashi) (Tornado powerful enough to chop anyone) (Not seen to its full extent) (Elaine Suo Yagi’s Disaster Quirk within One For All). Forms: Shikorae (Ghoul) Kagune: Rinkaku, Ukaku, Bikaku, Koukaku Merlin Magic: Infinity Melascula Vengeful Soul Revival Cocoon of Darkness Soul Invitation Venom Toxicity Deadly Poison Flight Demonic Darkness Shield 7 Hearts Zeldris (Demon) Lightning Bolt Flight Ominous Nebula Nullify Black Flame Historia Reiss (Titan-Shifter) Regeneration Titan-Shifting Titan Control Laxus Dreyar (Lightning Dragonslayer) Lightning Dragon’s Iron Fist Lightning Dragon’s Jaw Fairy Law Lightning Dragon Roar Lightning Dragon’s Heavenward Halberd Lightning Dragon’s Breakdown Fist Veronica Liones (Holy Knight) Love Drive Kishou Arima (CCG) Quinque: IXA, Owl Haise Sasaki (Quinx (Ghoul)) Kagune/Quinx: Rinkaku Pump (Demon) Hypno Stinger Cath (Cat) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Near (Detective) Ririka Momobami (Momobami) Ai Kuran (Vampire) Immortality Putting people to sleep Controlling vampires and humans Fire manipulation Memory erasing Toph Beifong (Bender) Earth Bender Metal Bender Todoroki Iceberg Flaming Wave Radiant Snow Iced Shell Half & Half (Using both sides at once) Hoshi Fullbuster (Water Godslayer (Allows water consumption and manipulation)) Polygon (Body manipulation in cube form) Magic Eye (Can turn people into cubes and control them when they look into her eyes) Lightning Stream (Lightning from fingertips) Rimuru Tempest Thought Acceleration Soul Consumption Space-Time Control Multidimensional Barrier True Dragon Release Dragon Core Transformation Teleportation Creation Duplication Gifting Taijutsu: Gojutsu (Breakdance fighting style) (Literally means 5 Jutsu). Shoot Style (Kicking). Washuu Clan Martial Arts (Style to make others defenseless). Gendai Clan Martial Arts (continuous attacks). Etami's special move: Distraction Crusher Impact (Similar to what Ken Kaneki did to Naki, this is Etami’s specialized move, Etami flips behind her opponent, making it appear like she’s going to kick them with her right foot. Her opponent catches it, twisting her leg entirely, then kicks them with her left foot. Etami taught this move to Sukekage). Quotes: “Sho-Kun... To be honest, I'm scared.” (To Shoto Todoroki (107th lover)) “Heroes with weaknesses? No way. I'm scared of turning back into who I once was... But, if I don’t turn back, I can't protect you or anyone…” (To Toshinori Yagi/All Might (Dad)) “Where’s the button for you to stop talking to me like I’m five-years-old...?” (To Himiko Toga (Lower class)) “I… I don’t want anyone else to die because of me…” (To Overhaul/Kai Chisaki) “Cry to the pain in the dark out in vain. All my love- All the hate- separate. I should be the same. I need to remain strong until the end of time.” (Haise and Etami switching) “You know I can't hear without my glasses! What?” (Haise Sasaki and Etami Yagi) “If you call Shoto-Kun “Young Todoroki”, do you call Endeavor “Old Todoroki”?” (To All Might) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLv_XwIQy9eE_MMAffkXX8XJ4Zs9RhUvCc Washuu Clan Symbol Etami Yagi (Dabi’s Magic Cancel) Voice: Cherami Leigh Kyo(u) Hanabasami Relationships: All Might/Toshinori Yagi: They care for each other very much, but they’ve been distant ever since Izuku Midoriya has been training as his successor for One For All. They still love each other, but they have separate lives they keep to themselves. Izuku always thought All Might as his dad. It shocked Etami when she found out they were related. However, this only made them more distant because of him replacing her with Izuku. All Might also knows about Etami’s Demonic abilities and keeps her in check. Yogi L Yagi: Yogi L Yagi and Etami are sisters. Yogi would often lock herself in her room to study, and would often ignore Etami. In book 1 there was a flashback of Yogi asking Etami to play with her, but it was an illusion created by their mom, Shiuso Yagi. Kiri Dabi Yagi: Kiri Dabi Yagi, now known as Dabi, is by far the closest with her than all of their siblings, as said by Etami. They cared for each other a lot. When Dabi became a Villain, Etami was in tears. She felt like she lost one of the four most important people in her life. The other three were Melissa Shield, Inasa Yoarashi, and Shochi (Yasuchika and Shoto). Etami also knows that the Tower of Heaven, the way Dabi was revived, slightly corrupts the soul of the revived. However, unlike Yogi and Suno, Etami couldn’t bring herself to kill him. He's constantly keeping watch over her to make sure she doesn’t get in some kind of danger. This extends to him having a Cremation shield activate whenever something or someone touches her. Mina Ashido tried to tap Etami’s shoulder, only to get burned by Dabi’s blue flames. Despite how much she wished he would tone it down sometimes, she understands why he does it, so she stays quiet. Suno Tou Yagi: Suno and Etami didn’t really get to know each other that well. He would always be drunk. Yogi and Dabi would have to lock him in his room so he wouldn’t go crazy. If they couldn’t contain him in his room, they would put Etami to sleep to keep her from knowing. Etami only has ten memories of Suno. Etami didn’t think much of him, and had no trouble killing him and Yogi when they revived. Elaine Suo Yagi: Elaine was always protecting the Fairy King’s Forest. Not much is known about their relationship. Elaine was barely at home. She would only come back home during important holidays. She wouldn’t even come home for Etami’s birthday. Akemi Fukumoto/Xenon Fukukado: They respect each other as Wizard Saints. In “The 5 Wizards Academia Book 1: You Can Become a Hero”, Etami refers to Xenon as her best friend. Etami is confident in his abilities, being that they have equal power levels. Kuriko Saiki/Yuuki Nishiya: Etami and she are part of two groups together, K.E.Y (Katsuko, Etami, and Yuuki) and the 5 Wizard Saints. Yuuki thinks Etami is crazy but cute. Etami, just like with Xenon, has full confidence in Yuuki’s abilities. She also knows that Yuuki is smarter than her, causing Etami to respect her a lot more. Mitsuki/Einvig Aizawa: Etami is scared of Einvig and doesn’t want to make an enemy of him. Einvig, however, thinks she’s cute but doesn’t make any sense when she’s angry. Einvi barely speaks, but when he does, it makes Etami scared. They have the same power level, but Etami fears him a lot. Daiki Ryu: Etami and Daiki were very close, but Etami somewhat hated him for doing nothing in the 5 Wizard Saints. Katsuki Bakugo: They are best friends since childhood. They care for each other very much. At first glance, they don’t seem to like each other much because Etami says, “My name is Etami Yagi! And my abilities are more dangerous than yours, Kacchan!” Katsuki then calls her a stuck-up elitest and says that her “Quirk” (Kekkei Genkai) is a “total Villain’s Quirk”, giving her the name Villain Quirk. Etami secretly wishes that he wouldn't have gotten hit by a sludge Villain. Deku ran up and tried to save him. To Etami, she thinks he killed Deku by being weak. Izuku Midoriya/Deku: When they were friends, Etami would often stand up for him because Katsuki Bakugo would bully him. When they later found out they’re Half-Siblings and when she found out All Might was training him, she felt like she was being replaced. However, she still treats him with respect, and she knows her boundaries. Shota Aizawa/Eraserhead: Shota Aizawa is ready to put Etami through immense pain just so she could become stronger. He doesn’t play favorites in class and treats her the same way she treats the other students. Enji Todoroki/Endeavor: Enji Todoroki is Etami’s boyfriend’s dad. She knows what he did to Shoto Todoroki, his son, but still treats him with respect. However, during the U.A. Sports Festival, she didn’t hesitate to attack him. This is because she thought he killed her sister. However, it was all cleared up when they went to the Fairy King’s Forest. Shoto Todoroki/Shochi/Yasuchika Haninozuka: Shoto/Shochi/Yasuchika is Etami's lover. It appears that Shoto greatly cares for Etami. Likewise, Etami cares about Shoto because she is willing to suffer 3000 years to be with him at peace. Etami was willing to give up her status as heiress of the Washuu clan to be with him (Etami never became ex-heiress). Tenya Iida: They barely talk, but they do appreciate each other’s company. When Etami realized Tenya was from the Iida Clan from 3000 years ago, she began to fear him because she was afraid he knew about the bomb that was placed on her. However, Tenya offered to slow it down using his Original Magic. Etami denied, saying that she is prepared to let ends meet. Tensei Iida/Ingenium: Etami cares deeply for both Heroes and Villains, and Ingenium is no exception. Tensei cares for Etami and knows she hates to only be known as All Might’s daughter. He calls her by “Ms. Washuu”, after her clan’s name. Mina Ashido: Etami finds Mina annoying and too curious sometimes. However, she occasionally answers her questions, giving up on her. Denki Kaminari: When Etami says she’s afraid of lightning, Denki asks if she’s afraid of him. It was a joke, but Etami says she has a Lightning Dragon Slayer form (Laxus Dreyar), so she’s not afraid of him. Momo Yaoyorozu: Etami and Momo never really talked before, but they know they’re cousins. They talked before, getting a bit close. Mei Hatsume: They’re childhood friends. Mei finds Etami’s overwhelming power fascinating. They enjoy each other's company, but just like Mina Ashido, she thinks Mei is occasionally annoying. Tenko Shimura/Tomura Shigaraki: They respect each other. At the same time, they fear each other because of their circumstances. Tenko/Tomura is the 7th user of One For All’s grandson while Etami is All For One’s granddaughter. Jin Bubaigawara/Twice: Etami knows of Jin’s personality, which she considers being relatable. They care for each other, knowing who the true heir/heiress of their clan is. Ochaco/Ochako Uraraka: Etami and Ochaco are former family. Ochaco’s family got banned from the Gendai Clan. However, knowing this, Etami still acknowledges her and treats her with love and respect. Yamada Takizawa: Etami sees him as a natural enemy. This is because Yamada is the Shittoshin’s uncles. Etami secretly knew while her and Shoto Todoroki kill him. Etami killed him out of revenge, knowing the impact it would have on the Shittoshins. Merlin: The Washuu Clan and Merlin’s race, the Wisemen, are friends. Merlin and Etami care deeply for each other. Etami respects her almost as much as she respects Sasori of the Red Sand or Einvig Aizawa. Demon King: Etami and the Demon King equally despise each other. He is one of the few people Etami hates. (The others being the Supreme Deity, the Shittoshins, the 4 Archangels, Yusa Arima, and All For One) Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado, and Tamaki Amajiki: They care for each other very much, with Etami never wanting to make enemies of them. Mirio Togata: Both knew that Yogi Yagi had a crush on Mirio. Nejire Hado: They care for each other. An example is when Nejire told Etami to cheer up when she couldn’t save Eri. Tamaki Amajiki: They care for each other. Just Nejire Hado, he told her to try to smile because “being sad won’t change anything” Kaidou Shun: Etami is well aware of Kaidou’s feelings. Etami doesn’t like to reject him, but had to because she loves Shochi. Kaidou also knows Etami never loved him. Himiko Toga: Etami and Himiko care for each other deeply. Himiko thinks she is cute and lovely. Himiko develops feelings for Etami since they were young (Even though Etami is straight and that they’re cousins). Etami felt bad for Himiko because her parents labeled her “a creepy little demon child”. It should be noted that when Etami was in 4th grade, Himiko lived with her until she left with Dabi to join the League of Villains. Meliodas: They knew each other from the Holy War. They were really close and cared for each other. Their similar backstories pulled them close. Zeldris: They saw each other as enemies after Etami betrayed the Demon Clan. However, Zeldris asked her for her help in taking over Camelot. It’s clear that Zeldris doesn’t care about Etami and only values her for her magic. All For One: They equally hate each other. At the cost of falling in love with Shochi and being cursed by the Demon King and Supreme Deity, All For One, not knowing that All Might was her daughter, used the Iida Kekkei Genkai and placed a bomb on her, scaling down her life force. Yukki Bakugo: Not much is known about their relationship, but they cared for each other. Zeref Dragneel: It was a rumor that Zeref made Etami Etherious unwillingly, but she wanted it. They care for each other and were always by each other’s side. Etami didn’t want to suffer more than anyone else should. Blu/Katsuko Yamada: They care for each other, but Etami hates her flirty personality. Etami also hates it that Minoru Mineta was her boyfriend. Kakashi Hatake: Etami never wants him to be her enemy. Kakashi was worried when Yusa Arima slapped her. It’s obvious that they care for each other. The reason why Kakashi hate Boruto Uzumaki is because he’s too confident in himself. Etami may act like it, but during the Shie Hassaikai raid, she was deathly afraid. Atsuhiro Sako/Mr. Compress: They are close family. They love each other very much. He enjoys showing Etami all of his tricks and illusions and finds it amusing watching she tries to figure them out. He also likes to spoil her a lot. He always tries to make her smile or laugh, and loves it when he succeeds. If he ever thinks she’s in danger or will be about to be, he will be very quick to act in protecting her. He will do whatever he can to keep her safe and happy, as losing her would be devastating to him. It is also noted that he hates the Hero society (Though not hating Etami’s father, No. 1 Hero All Might/Toshinori Yagi) and wants Etami to join the League of Villains. It should be mentioned that ever since Etami was in 6th grade, Atsuhiro would visit her all the time (until Dabi, Himiko Toga, and he joined the League of Villains). Sukekage Tokoyami: Sukekage is Etami’s star-student and its part of the Five Stars Academy’s “Big 5” (Similar to U.A.’s Big Three) as he likely takes her place. Etami also said that when Sukekage is ready, she will pass down One For All to him. Eijiro Kirishima: They met at a wedding (Ken Kaneki and Touka Kirishima’s) (Etami was 6, Eijiro was 7). They generally love each other. When Yusa Arima says, “Address the Washuu clan members by last names. Know your place.”, Etami gets angry but doesn’t say anything. Shiuso Yagi: Abuse warped Etami’s mind, so she thought Shiuso was caring, leaving few memories of abuse left. Etami found out Shiuso is alive but holds a grudge against her because she left her family to become a Villain. Kishou Arima: She sometimes called him “Arima-Sama” because she sometimes doesn’t even think of him as her uncle. He was also her team leader when Etami was a Genin (Etami, Inasa Yoarashi, and Momo Yaoyorozu were 5). Haise Sasaki: Etami says that the alias Haise Sasaki and the negative emotions Haise Sasaki are completely different. She said that she is Haise Sasaki. However, under orders by Tomura Shigaraki, Haise tries to take over Etami’s body as the lead Inasa Yoarashi: Etami and Yoarashi were best friends during middle school. He taught her Full Counter. They care for each other very much. He also has some feelings for Etami, but he knows Shoto Todoroki and she are together. Mirai Sasaki/Sir Nighteye: He sees Etami as a worthy successor of One For All. Etami is deeply saddened when he dies. Kai Chisaki/Overhaul: Etami can’t completely hate Overhaul as he was her father-figure. Etami is, however, terrified of Kai. Similar to how he treats his members, Kai only values Etami because of her use, this being her overwhelming magic. Due to his own Quirk, Overhaul, Kai does not hesitate to endanger Etami’s life, as he can simply fix her if he acts soon enough. In addition to using Etami as a lab rat, Kai mentally abuses her. He tells her that she and her abilities are a curse and causes problems for everyone. Eri: Eri sees Etami as an older sister. Etami is the first person to ever touch Eri with kindness. When they try to escape from the Shie Hassaikai, they think Kai Chisaki would kill Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata. Hairu Ihei: Hairu was like a second mom. Naomasa Tsukauchi: After the fight with All For One, Naomamsa says, “Speaking of Heroes, Etami, how are your injuries?” meaning he’s calling her a Hero. Yusa Arima: Yusa holds high expectations as the Washuu clan’s ex-heir. He abuses Etami to motivate her, although Etami things otherwise. During “An Unpleasant Talk!”, Yusa slaps her and says, “This is what the vilest and most terrifying Half-Human in existence is doing now? Pathetic. You’re a disgrace to the Washuu clan.” Etami thinks nothing of it, saying, “Whatever… It’s not like I wasn’t expecting it.” Ever since Etami was born, he’s been abusing her. Sibling Stats: Yogi L Yagi: Rank: SS+ Power: 5/5 Speed: 5/5 Technique: 5/5 Intelligence: ∞/5 Cooperativeness: 1/5 Ultra Analysis: Rank: SSS+ Power: 7/6 Speed: 7/6 Technique: ∞/6 Intelligence: ∞/6 Shut-in: ∞/6 Kiri Dabi Yagi: Rank: SS+ Power: 6/6 Speed: 6/6 Technique: 3/6 Intelligence: 3/6 Cooperativeness: 3/6 Ultra Analysis: Rank: SSS+ Power: 6/6 Speed: 6/6 Technique: 5/6 Intelligence: 3/6 Mystery: 5/6 Siscon: ∞/6 Suno Tou Yagi: Rank: S+ Power: 5/5 Speed: 5/5 Technique: 2/5 Intelligence: 2/5 Cooperativeness: 2/5 Ultra Analysis: Rank: A Power: 5/6 Speed: 5/6 Technique: 2/6 Intelligence: 2/6 Drunk: 6/6 Sober: -6/6 Izuku Midoriya (Yagi): Rank: SS+ Power: 1/5 Speed: 5/5 Technique: 4/5 Intelligence: 4/5 Cooperativeness: 5/5 Ultra Analysis: Rank: SS+ Power: 5/6 Speed: 5/6 Technique: 5/6 Intelligence: 5/6 Aura: 1/6 Elaine Suo Yagi: Rank: SS+ Power: 5/5 Speed: 5/5 Technique: ∞/5 Intelligence: 5/5 Cooperativeness: 4/5 Ultra Analysis: Rank: SS+ Power: 6/6 Speed: 6/6 Technique: ∞/6 Intelligence: 5/6 Absent from home: 5/6 Etami Yagi: Author Notes: Etami Yagi U.A. Highschool First-year (Chapter 1-) Second-year (Chapter -) Member of the Edolas Magic Council. Notable characteristic: Overpowered Magic. The main character of The 5 Wizards Academia. The current heiress of the Washuu clan, one of the most honorable clans in all of Edolas. A universal “god”, skilled in strength and magic. However, her academic scores are rather average. She’d naturally look down on others, as she did in the Holy War, but love has made it clear to her that power isn’t everything. Her naïveté about Human culture is always revealed when least expected. She is a kid who ranks at the top of magic and strength. Her public image of accomplishments and brilliance isn't critical to her mental stability. Aside from her psychological issues, she is a nice person. She spends so many hours of a day making lesson plans, doing homework, playing video games, and killing assassins after her head. How and when she sleeps is always unknown. Her “calmness” might be a combination of lack of sleep and side effects of her magic. She is a serious caffeine addict (Her original order is a Frappuccino with soy milk, almond milk, coconut milk, protein powder, caramel syrup, strawberry syrup, vanilla syrup, cinnamon syrup, hazelnut syrup, peppermint syrup, matcha, pumpkin spice, 2 shots of espresso, 2 shots of mocha, chocolate chips sugar, Splenda, honey, cold foam, extra foam, and the chocolate drizzle decaf). She is 100% ethnically Japanese (Half-Humans have ethnicities).